Ice and Fire
by Himura Kaoru-dono
Summary: Menaced by Yakusas and hired assassins, a young ninja needs the help of the Hitokiri Battousai and...Shinomori Aoshi. (A/M, K/K) Please, R&R.


«Author's notes: Yo! I'm a newcomer to the Rurouni Kenshin fanfics. I've been for a long time a Resident Evil (video game) writer. But, since I got the DVD of the RK entire TV collection, my craziness changed for RK. I'm a big Misao/Aoshi supporter ! They rule! And Aoshi is sooooo...erm, you know what I mean ^_^ I also like a lot Kenshin and Kaoru. Another of my favorite characters is the rooster-headed Sano!! He rocks!! So, you can guess that my story will turn around those characters. It's mostly a romantic and action fanfic. Anyway, you'll see. Please, leave a review!! Enjoy!»  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Rurouni Kenshin. Reika is my own character though. Do not use her without my permission.  
  
For any information, question or more personal comment, e-mail me at : kamiya_kaoru_dono@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ice and Fire  
  
Chapter One : Mysterious guest  
  
by Weasel-girl  
  
  
  
"Yahiko !! Baka!! Come back here!!!"  
  
"Hahaha!! You'll never catch me, ugly!!"  
  
Himura Kenshin sighed, continuing his laundry job. It was always the same. Yahiko would just have to break something and like usual, Kaoru-dono would get mad and run after him. But, it was their way to show their affection toward each other. Kenshin sighed some more, the hot sun was warming his skin a bit too hard, but he didn't mind. It was a good and sunny day. Hearing steps coming toward him, the man turned back his head and saw Sanosuke.  
  
"Hey Kenshin! What's going on with Jo-chan and Yahiko?" he asked, his eternal fish bone in his mouth.  
  
"Yahiko broke one of Kaoru-dono favorite flower pots," replied the rurouni, still working on cleaning the clothes.  
  
Sano smirked. "They'll never change..."  
  
Kenshin looked at him with his usual smile. "No...and it's just fine like this."  
  
"I guess you're right," said the rooster-head guy. He then groaned. "I just hope she'll stop chasing Yahiko. I'm starving! I came here only to get some food."  
  
Kenshin laughed. "Sano, you.." Suddenly, the red-headed man's eyes narrowed, sensing something. He suddenly felt some air displacements behind his head. Quickly, he dodged, rolling on the ground. He saw some kunai on the ground, where he was standing a few seconds before. Getting up, his hand over his sakabatou handle, he looked around, searching for the enemy. Beside him, Sanosuke cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight.  
  
"Ninja," he whispered.  
  
Kenshin gave him a quick nod, still staring at the trees surrounding them. After a few seconds, the samurai saw a human-shaped shadow in one of the trees. As for a warning, he drew his sword, pointing it in the direction of the shadow. Some seconds passed again before the person moved and went down the big tree in a graceful way. A way that only the most experienced ninjas could do.  
  
Standing a few meters from the men, the ninja stared at them, his face covered with some dark blue clothes. There was only an opening for his eyes. He was wearing a kind of cape around his shoulders, hiding most of his body. Kenshin could guess that he was hiding some weapons under it. He would have to be very careful. It wasn't an ordinary ninja. But, first of all, he had to talk with his enemy. It was his motto to ask the questions first and then fight. Not like Sano, which was exactly the opposite.  
  
"I thought ninjas only attack at night. Why did you attack us?" asked Kenshin on a cold tone.  
  
The ninja seemed amused by his question as he started to laugh. "Attack you? I never meant to attack you. I just wanted to see if you were the real Hitokiri Battousai!" he said, his voice muffled by the clothe over his mouth.  
  
"Why?" asked again Kenshin, his voice still serious, but more relieved. He didn't sense anything hostile within the person in front of him.  
  
"Why?" repeated the ninja. "If you want an answer, you'll have to beat me!" His hands appeared under his cape, both holding a kodachi. He then took a fighting stance.  
  
Double kodachi. Kenshin frowned. Even if the ninja wasn't threatening, he was serious about fighting him. In this situation, if he wanted to know what was his opponent goal, he had no other choice, but to fight him.  
  
The ninja smiled. He knew he couldn't beat the legendary Battousai, but he had to be sure that he was really this funny-looking man. Without warning, the ninja ran at high speed toward Kenshin, his swords in his back.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. What is that? This looks like.  
  
Before knowing what was happening, Kenshin had blocked his opponent's double kodachi with his sword. The ninja clenched his teeth, trying to break the rurouni's defense. But, he was easily thrown away. Getting up, he let out a groan and got himself ready for another attack. But he didn't have the time to, as the other man ran at an incredible speed toward him, swinging his sword. He tried his best to dodge it, jumping and landing a few meters away. He then smirked. His opponent didn't even touch him!  
  
Suddenly, he felt the cloth covering his face and head and his cape falling on the ground. He gasped at this. The man touched him, but only wanted to tear off his clothes. Impressive!  
  
Kenshin and Sano also gasped, their eyes widening. The ninja in front of them wasn't a man...but a woman! His...her long silky black hair was tied up in a ponytail and some locks were falling over her eyes. Without her cape anymore, the two men could see the perfect female curves of her body. She was wearing some dark blue pants that stopped at her knee level. Her feet and the rest of her legs were covered with bandages like most of ninjas. As for her top, she had a "V" opening that was made with some net- like fabric. Her arms were also covered of bandages. She was tall and beautiful, but what shocked the most Kenshin were her eyes. Blue...icing blue...  
  
Ice blue eyes...like...  
  
The young woman smirked. "Are you finished to look at me with your mouth wide open?" she said, in a sarcastic and amused way.  
  
Kenshin immediately regained his seriousness, staring at Sano who was still looking at the woman. Sano coughed and scratched his head.  
  
The ninja folded her arms over her chest, chuckling. She then stared at the short man. "Battousai...you're much stronger than I thought. You'll definitely be a precious help."  
  
"Help? I think I need some explanations coming from you, miss...?"  
  
"My name? Gomen, I think I haven't being enough polite. Reika...Shinomori Reika."  
  
"Shinomori??" exclaimed both guys, in total surprise.  
  
"Nani? What's the matter?"  
  
"Kenshin...it's the same name of Aoshi!" said Sanosuke to his friend.  
  
"Aoshi? You know him??" asked the young woman.  
  
Kenshin and Sano remained silent. Who's this girl? What's her relation with Aoshi, the cold-hearted man?  
  
"Reika-dono...who's Shinomori Aoshi for you?" asked Kenshin, his voice a bit unsure.  
  
"Aoshi? He's my older brother..."  
  
"Br-brother??" exclaimed again the two guys.  
  
"Hai. Dooshite?" she asked, frowning.  
  
Before Kenshin could say something, Kaoru appeared with Yahiko. "Kenshin? What's..." She froze in her steps as she met the blue eyes of an unknown ninja. The rurouni turned back to look at Kaoru and walked toward her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, as for reassure her, he stared back at the other woman.  
  
"Reika-dono...if you don't mind, come in. I think we'll have a lot to discuss about."  
  
Reika nodded and followed the others inside the dojo.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
  
  
  
About Japanese words:  
  
Baka = idiot -dono = miss Gomen = excuse me, pardon me Dooshite = why Hai = yes Jo-chan = little girl Sakabatou = a kind of Japanese saber with the blade inversed Kunai = little throwing knives used by ninjas  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: Hiya minna !! I hope you liked my fanfic. But this chapter is more a prologue. The other chapters will be much longer. Please, don't start to tell me that Aoshi doesn't have a sister and blah blah blah. Cuz, I'm conscious that he doesn't have one, but anyway, it never has been proved, right? I created a character that would be his sister just for the story. Oh well, please, leave me a feedback! I'd like it so much! More chapters to come soon!!» 


End file.
